Sumire Aihara
Sumire Aihara (愛原 スミレ Aihara Sumire) is one of the main protagonists in the fan made anime Magical ✩ Girls: Hunter Machine. She is the member of the Huntresses of the City. Sumire studies in Umiko High School. Biography Sumire grew up with a single mother in Mitakihara Town, her mother is an executive who spends most of her time outside, not having time for her. Sumire is a only daughter and has always felt lonely since childhood because her mother did not give her the due attention she deserves for being a father orphan. When Sumire was twelve years old an accident almost took her life, but she survived, catching the attention of the girl's mother, because of this, she began to pay more attention to Sumire. A year later, Kyubey suddenly appears on the sidewalk where the girl was sitting, thus making a contract with him and becoming a magical girl. Personality Sumire is a kind and loving girl, she show to be the type who helps everyone without looking who. Sumire can be very snob to the person she dislikes, she can't pretend she likes someone, she doesn't know how to. Ability Wind Sumire can create different types of wind, she can create a huge purple tornado when she goes beyond the magic limit. To activate the ability, Sumire do a kind of ritual doing the belly dance with her fans. She controls the wind/typhoon/tornado with her flying fans that go in the direction that she wishes, they return to her hands after she turns the ability off. Appearence =Normal Form= Sumire has a purple curly hair who passes her shoulders. She have light brown eyes and wears Umiko High School uniform with dark blue 7/8 stockings and a pair of grayish light purple mary janes. =Magical Girl= Sumire's hair gets a light toned purple color. She uses a purple mask who only covers the mouth and the nose. Sumire wears a purple dress that almost shows her breasts, it shows the right side of her belly who is located her purple flower shaped Soul Gem. The dress have a crooked skirt with a chain belt with a locked purple metal heart as the pendant. She have a pair of white gloves with purple details who almost covers her entire arms. She have a 7/8 net purple stockings with purple cloths on her legs and purple heel shoes. Family Yuka Aihara (mother) Status: Alive Relationships Naomi Nishijima (best friend) Chitose Aoyama (best friend) Mina Furuse (best friend) Momona Hachimitsu (best friend) Elizabeth Ross (best friend) Izabel Ross (best friend) Yoshi Takara (friend) Mili (friend) Aqua (friend) Asa Kobuki (apprentice) Trivia *Sumire's name means violet and her surname means 藍 (ai) "indigo," "indigo plant" and 原 (hara, bara or wara) "field," "plain," "original." *Sumire is the second tallest girl in the group following Naomi *She is a model *Sumire and Momona passed 9 years studying in the same class, in those years they becomed best friends *She is the only girl in the group who doesn't fight witches to gain Grief Seeds, Sumire just wants to protect her mother and other persons *Sumire is the only one who tells to Yoshi think twice before decide to be a magical girl, taking her as a cheer to see her fighting over witches *Despite being popular in the school, Sumire already dated but does not want to go back to dating again Gallery 181015kisekaeGURLS.png|Sumire in school uniform SumiAiSoulGem.png|Sumire's Soul Gem 180202kisekaeSumireSilhouetteRevealed.png|Sumire's silhouette revealed 180202kisekaeSumirePosing.png|Sumire posing for a magazine Credits Soul Gem: https://jaycookie1997.deviantart.com/art/Soul-Gem-Base-2-469073560 Character made in Kisekae Photo shooting studio: https://pizzaburgers.deviantart.com/art/Exports-Photo-Shoot-691584711 Category:Females Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fan Characters Category:Toaster Sparkle's Stuff Category:Puella Magi